Episode 8515 (17th November 2014)
Plot Tim chases after Sally but Sophie and Maddie bar his way. They leave him outside on the pavement. Eileen moans to Liz and Michelle how Steve failed to turn up for his Street Cars shift and nobody can get hold of him. Steve drinks alone in the bistro. Alya's interview goes badly when she denigrates Underworld's lines. Faye confides in Craig how miserable it is to be skint and how she’s dreading moving to the flat. Tim bangs on the door of No.4 to be let in and Sally decides to take decisive action. Annette MacKenzie turns up at the bar and Michael explains who he is. She agrees to give him Gavin's address. A furious Sally starts lobbing Tim’s possessions out of the bedroom window, shouting abuse at him and Anna. In desperation, Tim shouts up to Sally, telling her that Anna has been teaching him to read and he’s embarrassed to admit it. A depressed Alya tells Zeedan how badly the interview went. Tim is let back inside and Maddie confirms the truth about his lack of reading abilities. Sally listens sympathetically as Tim tells her about his poor efforts at education and how nervous he was that she'd be ashamed of him if he told her the truth. Steph’s short-staffed and Steve insists on helping out behind the bar. Sally and Tim are reconciled. Kal hears about the interview and offers to speak to Carla. Alya is mortified when she does so. He begs Carla to give Alya a chance as she’d be an asset to her business. Carla tells him that the decision is hers. Gail gets drunk in the bar as she and Michael talk to Annette. Anna and Owen tell Faye about Tim's reading and Sally calls round to make a shame-faced apology. Faye tells Tim how proud she is of him for the way he's struggled along. The Rovers runs out of change and Michelle has no option but to call at the bistro for some. There's she finds Steve mixing cocktails. He can't explain his behaviour and she walks out and cries on the street. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Barmaid - Sabina Arthur *Annette MacKenzie - Anita Breheny Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Manchester bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally begins throwing Tim’s possessions out of the window; and Alya thinks she has blown her job interview and is horrified when Kal begs Carla to give her a chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,720,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes